The Ravenclaw
by josie-the-destroyer
Summary: When Bea Faine receives her acceptance letter to Hogwarts she is beyond excited. But, before receiving her letter the confusing story of her past and the 'furry' surprise sets her on edge. She sets off to Hogwarts with one mission: Figuring out her past. Along the way she makes friends, meets new people and slowly she's on her way to discovering her past.
1. Prologue

Everyone knew who he was.

Everywhere you'd go, his name would be whispered.

And there wouldn't be a single dull day in Hogwarts.

All because of him of course, Harry J Potter.

I don't believe he meant to have so much attention, I believe he wanted to go to school and have a normal day. Without worry of the rising danger that lurked out in the dark. Sadly, I don't believe he really got that wish. But nothing normal happens in Hogwarts, so technically it's impossible for his wish to come true.

I'm proud to say that I followed Harry as we grew older. Of course, I followed him from a distance. A Ravenclaw such as myself couldn't ever get close to a Gryffindor, and a famous one at that.

And what I mean by 'followed' I don't mean I prowled in the bushes as I followed his every move, heavens no, that's quite frighting. I simply mean that I grew up with him. Seven Years. Seven long and wonderful years.

I was there when he fought Professor Quirrell,

I was there when the Chambers of Secrets opened,

I was there when the Prisoner Escaped,

I watched the Triwizard Tournament,

I was there when the Dark Lord rose,

I was there to see my Headmaster dead,

And I was there to fight the battle.

I have many dark memories, that all revolve around Hogwarts. I have scars that shows how hard I battled, people I loved fell dead and I watched my home crumble before me.

But happiness can be found even in the darkest of places.

As I reach my old age, I often sit and remember the days I'd spent at Hogwarts. I'd place my grandchild, Luna, on my lap and tell her countless of stories, stories about the defeat of the Dark Lord and the bravery of the Chosen One. Out of all the stories, Luna preferred one. Just one. When Harry J Potter became my friend. What? Did you think that I lurked in the bushes the whole time; I was bound to come out at some point. Wasn't I?

"Grandma Bea!" A small red headed girl squeaks with excitement as she scuffles into my arms with pure glee.

"Hello Raven dear," I bend down and pick her up in a gentle hug, the smell of strawberries waving off of her, "Where's Luna?"

"Right hear." I look over at the door and in came Luna. Her soft blue eyes and pale skin seems to glow as she stands in front of the sun rays. I want to cry, oh how grown up she is. "Luna dear, you need to stop growing." I place Raven down gently as Luna comes in for a hug.

"I can't grandma, growing is part of the process." I smile as I hug her even tighter.

"Grandma, Grandma! Tell us a story!"

Oh dear, it's begun.

When Luna was younger she'd always demand a story the first time she saw me. But that stopped when Luna entered Hogwarts, now Luna's a 6th year and all grown up and beautiful, she never asks for stories anymore. It's quite heartbreaking really. But then Raven came along, and the demands have come once again.

I sit down on my rocking chair, "What story do you want me to tell you dear?" Raven climbs up to my lap and Luna sits on a chair near the big window, outside the country side glows as the setting sun lazily rolls away. Off in the driveway Luna's and Raven's father, David, comes walking with six suitcases floating in midair, his wand casually raised above his head. Their mother, my daughter Lilly, holds David's available hand.

Luna smiles as she watched her parents, and I too smile. What a lovely pair they make.

"GRANDMA!" Raven whines, for I have ignored every word she said.

"Sorry dear, what were you saying?"

"Tell me one of your school stories." She squeaks eagerly. Raven is absolutely fascinated with Hogwarts, but is much too young to go.

"Okay dear, where do you want me to start?"

Luna answers before Raven can, "At the beginning Grandma, all good stories should start at the beginning."


	2. The House Elf Named Hool

"I remember that morning, it was dark and the skies were gloomy. The air hung with the smell of an upcoming storm, the streets were crowded with the normal London traffic, it was all just… normal."

I look past Raven and out the window, "And if I think hard enough, I believe I will remember how it all started... I believe... no... yes! Yes, yes. I remember now."

Slowly I take a glance at Luna; her blue eyes examine me curiously. I look away dramatically; better give them a show before they become bored. "It began when my Nanny yelled my full name, it was quite frightening."

"Bea Ramona Faine! You hurry down here this instant, or I'll send the house elf with a bucket of ice water." I sat straight up, throwing Aries over the side of my bed. He meowed angrily as he glared up at me with his piercing blue eyes.

I shrugged apologetically, "Sorry Aries."

I let out a big yaw, grimacing at the stench of my morning breath.

Managing to persuade my legs, I moved out of the comforts of my bed. I scowled inwardly as I remembered my dream; it was a very good dream.

A mountain troll was swinging Hool (our house elf) around its huge head. Round and round they went.

That bloody elf deserves it.

Maybe... Maybe if I lay down for another minute, just one minute.

Reaching out with greedy hands, my fingers brushed my blanket.

Just for a minute,

It won't be that long,

BUMP!... SWISH...*Elfish Laughter*

"Mistress gave Hool permission to do this, Hool can throw the ice water, Mistress won't get mad."

Hool turned the corner and entered my room, his ugly face grinning. In his hands he held a big silver bucket filled to the top with ice water.

I shivered just by looking at it.

His eyes shot to my bed, his face fell when he finally saw me standing. Awake.

"Hool..."

Hool stared at me for a solid second; I could see the wheels turning inside his small head. Finally, Hool looked down at the ice water, and to my horror, he grinned. Making his features even uglier.

"Mistress did not say one had to be awake, Mistress said to throw water, nothing more."

"Hool! Don't. You. Dare."

"Hool is following orders, Hool is a good house elf." He took a step forward, I stumbled back.

"Hool! I'm awake!"

"Hool is a good house elf."

Hool moved before I could react,

Water splashed,

Elfish laughter rose in glee,

"HOOL!"


	3. The Past

Raven wrapped her arms around her small belly as she shook with silent laughter. Luna tried to hide her smile but her shoulders, which shook, gave it all away. "And what is so funny?" I demanded, as I forced a straight face.

"Y-You got ice water thrown at you grandma." Luna says in between giggles.

"By and elf!" Raven and Luna laugh even harder. As if it was the most ridiculous concept they've ever heard.

"Well, it wasn't the first..." I mumble to myself. That set off another series of giggles.

"Oh girls, hush now. There is still more to this story than that idiot house elf." I say with a pretend scowl. Raven and Luna struggled to contain themselves. I wait until they sit calmly, before I continue.

Twenty minutes later I forced myself into the kitchen, the cool touch of the water still lingering on my skin. "I swear." I said as I plopped down on an old chair. "The next time I see that ugly beast in my room I will 'accidentally' hand him clothing, so he can run wild and free."

"How generous of you Bea," Nanny Delilah stated, "You must love the old rascal if you want him to be free." The corners of her mouth twitched slightly at the site of my damp hair.

I scowled, "Let's throw a bucket of cold water at you and see how you fancy it."

Nanny Delilah shrugged, "There has been worse things. But this is not the reason I woke you so harshly." She leaned forward in her chair and laced her fingers on top of the table. Her eyes twinkling, "You have some knowledge of the Wizarding world, because of me?"

I nodded slowly, "Yes..." I answered, even if her question sounded more like a statement than a question.

"You know that I am a witch, and that I can perform magic with my wand." Again, I nodded. Wondering where this could possibly be going. Nanny Delilah never talked about her hidden life and talents. It was strange-

"Why didn't she like talking about it grandma?" Raven pipped up. I blink, didn't she know this? As if reading my mind Luna says, "Raven doesn't know of your childhood situation."

"Oh yes, I keep forgetting how little you know. Well then, you see Raven dear, many years ago, when I was barely an infant, there was a…evil wizard….Well… my story explains that. But I'll tell you this much. My mother was a muggle, and so way my father. But they…past away… and Nanny Delilah kindly took me in, for no one in my family wanted custody of such an unlucky child."

"Unlucky?" Raven asks her eyes wide with curiosity.  
"Hush Raven, let her continue." Luna says softly, her eyes sad as she waits for me to continue.

"Well, I grew up with Nanny Delilah, she was, and still is, a mother to me. She told me that she was a witch when I was seven, but that's all she told me. She never talked about my parents or how they died; she never talked about anything to do with the Magic. I grew to learn not to ask questions, I lived a normal life, besides the house elf, but other than that, my childhood was magic free. Right then, with that said, where I left off-"

It was strange that she was talking about it, especially with me. Nanny Delilah nodded, as if making up her mind. "Bea, you have come of age that you need to know the rest of your story."

"My story?"

"Yes. You turned eleven and it's only right I tell you. Now.." Nanny Delilah took a deep breath as she stood; she walked over to the stove, her back to me. "When you were still in your mother's womb, there lived a dark wizard that brought fear to the Wizarding world. He was strong; he killed ruthlessly and never showed any sign of compassion. Wizards and witches all feared him, and because of that fear they joined him."

Nanny Delilah gripped the counter, turning her knuckles white with anger. "Cowards." She spat, "All of them were bloody cowards."

Stunned, I stayed quite. Not daring to speak. "Many wizards and witches rebelled against this dark wizard, and many of them fell.

"Over the years his power grew; with that knowledge his followers feared him more, which made their loyalty stronger, those cowards never left his side. They received the title of a Death Eater.

"I don't really know what that dark wizard wanted to gain, besides power; I don't know what his aim was. Maybe to become the best wizard, maybe to become unstoppable? I don't know, but what I do know is that he hated muggles, muggle-born or half-bloods."

She turned slowly around, "He had rage pointed towards everyone who wasn't pureblood, and because of that rage, you are sitting here." She gave me a sad smile and looked quickly away. "You lived in a town named Southampton, in a very muggle community, and very few wizards lived there. The only problem was that Southampton was near Godric Hollow."

Nanny Delilah sat down, her eyes tired and sad. The story was having a great deal of effect on her. "There is a lot that still needs to be told, but I am not the one to tell you. But I do have to tell you this. On October 31, 1981, your parents died. They were murdered, by those bloody cowards."

"As I've mentioned, they disliked muggles, it was dark out and the night was unsafe. Your parents were walking home, and because of their bad luck two Death Eaters found them…." She gulped, "They followed them to their house….And tortured them"

"You were in your crib at the time, only a year old. I remember that day, as clearly as I remember the day I got married. I was Apparating through the area, I was searching for my Husband Rowel, and my first guess was Godric Hollow, because of the…incident that happened there. I stopped in Southampton, because I felt it. Dark magic. I ran, because a part of me thought it was my Rowel, fighting, I ran hoping he was safe. But I wasn't my Rowel. I arrived at your house; but-It was too late."

I sucked in a breath and looked away from Nanny Delilah's sad eyes, I know they are dead, I already knew how this story was going to end, but it still hurt to hear it.

"The house was destroyed, furniture overturned, black walls crawling with fire, in a matter of seconds everything was up in flames. I ran in, screaming Rowel's name, of course no one answered. No one answered. I ran into the living room and found your parents; the two Death Eaters were long gone by the time I found them.

"I checked the rest of the house, fearing what else I would find. Then, I found you." She smiled kindly at me, tears building up in the corners of her blue eyes. She quickly wiped them away and looked at me seriously. "You were sitting in the middle of your crib-and, you were-completely still. You weren't crying you looked completely at peace. Your room was up in treacherous flames and there you sat, as happy as ever."

I blinked, "That's…odd." Nanny Delilah nodded in agreement, "Is that why no one wanted me, because I didn't cry while I sat in a room up in flames?" Nanny Delilah shakes her head,

"There is that, but what made you… peculiar, was your eyes, and your company."

"My company?"

She nodded, "You weren't alone in your crib, curled up in your lap slept Aries." I blinked, and waiting for her to scream, "GOTCHA!" But she did no such thing; she sat with a very serious expression. "But…that means Aries is eleven years old. He doesn't look or acts like an old cat, he's so full of life."

Nanny Delilah nodded, "Yes, the cat is very odd, to a muggle. But since I am who I am and we live where we are, Aries is not that odd. He has many years to live before he leaves us for good."

I nod, that makes sense. Aries doesn't seem all that irregular. "And, what of my eyes Nanny?"

Nanny Delilah smiled a smile so cold and dark it made me squirm uncomfortably under her gaze, "When I saw you sitting in that crib, I ignored the fact that there was a cat sleeping peacefully on your lap, because your eyes were the only thing worth gazing at.

"They blazed like blue fire. But I didn't stop to analyze you at the moment, I scooped you up and the cat and ran out of the house as fast as I could. I ran and didn't stop; afraid the Muggles were going to take you away from me. As I ran I noticed something peculiar, I could have sworn on my life that the first time I saw you, you had blond hair, but as I ran, I noticed your hair was not blond but black.

"I soon dismissed it, for the air rang with the sound of the sirens, I apparated, which was very difficult with you and the cat. But I managed, I headed here, once you were safely sleeping in my bed I called Albus Dumbledore, he-"  
"Albus Dumledore?" I asked quickly, taking the opportunity to ask about the men who've I've heard whispers about.

"Yes, yes. He's the Headmaster of Hogwarts, great man Dumbledore-"

"Hogwarts?" I asked eagerly.

"Bea dear, all will be answered, but if you keep asking questions we won't ever reach the end."

"Sorry, please continue."

"Right then. I called Albus because he is the first person I thought of. He came in quick time, bless his heart. I explained the situation to him, and he went in to see you. He looked at your eyes, your hair, and Aries. Now, what he told me was completely on his guess, we still didn't have much proof to say it to be true."

"What to be true?"

"So don't think it really is, I mean, we don't know for sure, don't go around bragging."

"Nanny..."

She set her cool brown eyes one me, "Albus thought it to be curious that an infant survived, the smoke should have clouded your lungs and killed you, yet when he checked you, you were perfectly healthy..."

"Yes..."

"Albus believes… that you somehow protected yourself from the harms of the flames. It would have been easier to understand if you parents were wizards, but alas they were not. So Albus decided, the only way an infant could have survived was because of the use magic. We don't honestly believe the Death Eaters saved you, so, we believe _you_ used magic to protect yourself and Aries."

I opened my mouth to argue, and then closed it again. Thinking. "Pardon me if I'm wrong but… you do need a wand to preform magic…correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry…what?"

Nanny Delilah laughed, she laughed! Out of all the times she could have laughed she selects this moment.

"You see Bea dear, it is possible to do magic without a wand. Its wandless magic, Albus himself can pull it off. But, this theory can be very wrong, in order to do wandless magic one must be very strong."

"Your saying, that I, Bea Ramona Faine, can do magic without a wand… do you have any idea how absurd that sounds? Are you saying that I'm witch like you?" I let out a hoarse laugh, "Because my parents are Muggles, that can't be-"

I cut off, because Nanny's face is completely serious. "You're not kidding?"

"No, I am not." Nanny reached out and grabbed my hand, "You, Bea Ramona Faine, are a witch. Well, that's what we think anyways. And…" Nanny reached into her pocket and took out a letter. "This came in the mail for you."


	4. The Letter and the Cat

"I don't get it."

"What? Raven, what's not to get?" Luna asks rather furiously. Raven looks at Luna teary eyed, probably confused at Luna's snappy remark.

"Raven, hush now." I say gently as I pat her head. "It's okay, if I do remember Luna had a hard time understanding when she was your age." I shot Luna a quick glance, which was rewarded by an eye roll.

Teenagers.

"What don't you understand dear?"

"I do understand grandma, it's just…" She furrowed her tiny red eyebrows in concentration, trying to think of a question.

When none came I laugh, "Let me just briefly explain." Gathering my thoughts I quickly say, "My parents died because two Death Eaters tortured and killed them, Nanny Delilah sensed the dark magic and ran into my home thinking her husband Rowel was fighting inside, she then—"

"What happened to Rowel?" Raven asks politely.

Luna flinches and my face fell. "H-he…Nanny Delilah never told me what happened to him, but later in my years I learned that he was killed, while rebelling against the dark wizard and his followers."

"Why didn't Delilah tell you?"

"Raven—"

"It's okay Luna. Nanny Delilah never told me because it hurt her to tell me. Do you understand?"

"I think so…"

"Right then…when Nanny Delilah found me in the crib she saw Aries and I sitting in the crib as my room fell in flames. She took me to her home, and called Dumbledore, Dumbledore checked me for health problems and any strange signs. They thought it was odd that an infant survived the flames and the thick smoke. They decided in the end that I could produce magic without a magic. That's how I survived—"

"So you can then! You can do magic without a wand?"

I smile down at raven, "I can't tell you just yet, it will ruin the story. Do you have any other questions before I continue?"

Raven pauses to think, then, "Er…nope…I don't think so… WAIT! How can you be a witch if your parents were muggles?"

"It is possible. I'm muggle born."

"Oh! Okay, continue!"

I reached out with eager, yet hesitant, hands. I grasped the yellowish envelope, the address printed in emerald green:

_Miss B. Faine_

_The room on top floor_

_Location Locked_

_Dome Alley_

_Winchester_

I flipped it to its back to find a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, an eagle, a badger, and a snake surrounding a large letter _H_. I lightly touched the wax with the tip of my finger.

"Location Locked?" I ask, as I gazed dreamily down at the heavy envelope.

"For heaven's sake girl, let your curiosity go for a second and open the bloody envelope." Nanny Delilah chuckled as I hurriedly broke the wax and slowly took out its contents:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE

_(Order of Merlin, Frist Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards) _

Dear Miss Faine,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Minerva McGonagall

_Deputy Headmistress _

I opened my mouth to speak but paused; I look at Nanny and say, "Can I ask questions now." Nanny Delilah sighed, "If you must."

"July 31st is in a week! What does it mean 'we await your owl?' We need to send this so called owl so they know I'm going! I—I am going….right?"

Nanny Delilah smiled, "Yes child, you are indeed going. I'll handle the owl."

I'm going to Hogwarts! How exciting, I wonder who I'll meet, what I'll learn. It all sounds like a fairy tale. I grin wildly, "Thank you so much."

"For what child?"

"For taking me in as a child. You could have left me in that crib so someone else could find me and take on the burden. Without your act of kindness, we wouldn't be here. I wouldn't have been raised in such a wonderful place. I thank you."

Nanny Delilah smiled, her eyes gleaming. "You are very welcome child." I quickly hugged her, knowing that she doesn't like moments such as these. She usually locks herself in her room, probably crying. I can never understand her reason. But she must have one.

I pulled away, "When shall we go shopping for my books?"

"Tomorrow dear."

"Oh good, I'll go get ready for the trip then, I'm sure I have money somewhere…."

I started for the door when I hear a hiss of complaint. I turned around and watched as Aries jumped up on the table and swiped at Nanny Delilah. "What do you suppose he wants?" I ask, intrigued by Aries interesting behavior. "I fed him before I came down."

Nanny gave no reply for she was not paying attention. She looked at Aries straight in the eyes and nodded. "Alright then." She whispered to Aires, she turned to me, "Bea dear, will you go to my room and grab the envelope that sitting on my bed?"

I turned at walked out, navigating my way through the big dark house. Finally I turned into Nanny's room and quickly grabbed the envelope. I looked down as I walked back to the kitchen. I let out a laugh as I entered the kitchen.

_ "'Mr. A. Aries _

_The room on top floor_

_Location Locked_

_Dome Alley_

_Winchester'" _

I smiled at Aries, "What on earth Nanny? Are they going to make Aries study Wizardry?" I laughed as I scratched the bottom of Aries's chin. "And what does the 'A' stand for. His last name isn't Aries. He doesn't even have a last name. He's a cat!"

"That's very offensive to cats Bea."

I let out a yelp as I fell back, landing painfully on my bottom. On the kitchen table where Aries was just a second ago sat a boy around my age. With his pale skin and black and blue eyes he was quite handsome for an eleven year old. I blinked, what on earth am I thinking? My cat just turned into a boy!

"W-what the..."

The boy jumped off the kitchen table, "Aires is indeed my last name, and I do have a first name, thank you very much. Don't go around saying such rubbish around a cat, or you will be clawed at. You don't know a cat's life, where they've been or who they are." He smiled down at me, showing off his cat-like teeth. "Hello Bea."

"ARIES IS A BOY?" Raven yelled. I jump, startled by her sudden outburst.

"Raven, can you stop interrupting Grandma? If you keep doing so we will never reach the end." Luna says with an agitated sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's just so strange that your cat turned into a boy…"

"Yes, just imagine my horror. Now…where I left off—"

I stared dumbfounded up at Aries, or…whoever he is. Nanny Delilah sighs, "Great way to introduce yourself Alden."

"Hmm..." Aires hummed, "Alden. I do miss the sound of my name." Aries—Alden, whoever the blazes he is, helped me up.

"Alright there Bea?"

I blinked stupidly at him, and then I looked at Nanny Delilah. She raised her hand in a stop gesture, "Before you attack me with questions let us explain."

"Alden, which is this boy here, is an Animagus. An Animagus is a witch or wizard who can morph him or herself into an animal at will."

Alden/Aries nodded with a toothy grin. "Yes, I'm an Animagi! Jealous Bea?" He said with a laugh as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"S-so my cat, is actually a boy that can turn into a cat…?"

"Right you are Bea, right you are." Alden/Aries says.

"H-how is that possible?"

Nanny Dililah answered before Alden/Aries could. "Well, its learned. But…Alden here is a special case, he didn't learn it…"

"Then how?"

Alden/Aries spoke first, "Like they don't really understand you, they don't understand me. And like you don't understand yourself, I don't understand myself either. We are the same in how naive we are."

"R-right… and, why a cat?"

"I'm a cat because I'm a lazy rascal, it's in my bones." Alden/Aries said with a smirk.

"An Animagus can only take on the form of one specific animal. The animal form they have is not chosen, but determined by their personality and inner traits. "Nanny Delilah said with a tone of a school teacher.

"Oh, understandable-WAIT A SECOND! WE'VE BEEN SLEEPING TOGETHER FOR THE PAST ELEVEN YEARS!" I scream, my cheeks flushing with embarrassment and rage.

Alden/ Aries grinned, "You do know how to cuddle."

I gave a snort and stormed to the door, "Well, you're going to be cuddling by yourself for now on!"

"BUT DEAR! I'M AFRAID OF THE DARK." Alden/Aries screamed sarcastically after me. "WHAT AM I TO DO WITHOUT YOU?"


	5. Diagon Alley

"What a dump." Aries said with his nose scrunching up in distaste, I decided to call him Aries, no matter of his first name. I've known him as Aries and Aries he shall be. Of course Aries didn't find this pleasing, he whined the whole way here, which drove Nanny and I mad.

"NO I WILL NOT CALL YOU BY YOUR FIRST NAME!"

"YOU'RE SO MEAN TO ME BEA, AFTER ALL THE NIGHTS WE'VE SPENT TOGETHER!"  
"WE SHALL NOT TALK ABOUT THAT ARIES!"

"I WON'T TALK ABOUT IT, ONLY IF YOU SAY MY NAME!"

"NEVER!"

It wasn't that big of a deal really, I just wanted to push his buttons down. We argued the whole drive here, but we cut off once we got out of the car into London. And here we are, in front of a very tiny, grubby-looking pub.

"Well this 'dump' Alden is your ticket to Diagon Alley." Nanny said as she took a step inside, I followed excitedly behind her. Aries coming in last, his nose still scrunched up.

And just as it looked from the outside, it didn't look any different from the inside. It's very dark and shabby and very dark and shabby looking people occupy inside. I stayed on Nanny's right side, very close to her afraid that one of these dark shabby looking people might do something to me.

"Alright there Bea?" Aries asked in a whisper. I nodded my head ever so slightly, I didn't want to come off as afraid but these people don't look all that pleasant.

Everyone looked up as we walked in, eyeing us down as we walked to the direction of the bartender. "Delilah, what a shock to see you here, I'll serve you a Sherry, on the house just for you." The bartender said with a smile, "Can't, Tom, I'm going to Diagon Alley so they can buy their school supplies." Nanny Delilah said with a dazzling smile.

"When you come back then?" Tom asked, not giving up.

"If you're lucky." With that said Nanny turned and guided us through the bar and out inot a small, walled courtyard. There was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds.

"Alright…" Nanny Delilah said as she counted a wall full of bricks, "let me just find….alright, stand back." Nanny Delilah took out her wand, I gazed at it eagerly- I haven't seen her wand that much-She tapped the wall three times with the point of her black wand. The brick she had touched quivered, or wiggled, same thing really.

In the middle, a small hole appeared, it grew bigger and bigger, I blinked and there before me was a big archway leading onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of my sight.

"This." Nanny said, "Is Diagon Alley." I ignored her and stepped through the archway. I looked around, fascinated by my surroundings. Aries was just as transfixed as I, because I'm pretty sure he got whiplash. The streets were mildly crowded with weird looking people; I looked down at my mundane clothing and felt out of place instantly.

But I couldn't care of my appearance at the time; I was mesmerized by the Owl Emporium. I eyed the snowy owl, its yellow eyes blinked lazily at me.

"Nanny—"

"Before I let you two run off, you need money." Nanny said, cutting me off.

"Wait! You're allowing us to do our own shopping?" Aries asked a dangerous glint to his eyes.

"Yes, I am. But! You will only buy the necessary items. Nothing more and nothing less, and if I find out you bought something as outrages as a broom I'll have your whiskers."

Aries slumped, "Oh all right."

"What are the necessary items Nanny?" I asked as we walked by a window with broomsticks in it. My gaze lingering on the broom titled, 'Nimbus Two Thousand.'

"Did you bring your letter? There should be an items list with it." I took it out hastily as we continued walking forward. Aries came up behind me and read silently over my shoulder.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL

_of _WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

UNIFORM

First-years students will require:

1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4. One winter clock (black, silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

By Miranda Goshawk

_A History of Magic _by Bathilda Bagshot

_Magical Theory _by Adalbert Waffling

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration _by Emeric Swithc

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

By Phyllida Spore

_Magical Drafts and Potions _by Arsenius Jigger

_Fangastic Beast and Where to Find Them_

By Newt Scamander

_The Dark Forces: A guide to Self-Protection_

By Quentin Trimble

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2)

1 set flass or crystal philas

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

"How much will all of this coast us Nanny Delilah, it does sound expensive." I asked, as I handed the list to Aries. "It does indeed." Mumbled Aries, as he eyed Nanny with a strange expression. "Will you be able to buy all of this?" Aries asked.

"Of course! Now stop worrying, we are here." 'Here' turned out to be a snowy white building that towered over all the other shops. But I didn't care much for its size, my eyes darted strait to…. A man? Standing beside burnished bronze doors, this 'man' wore a uniform of scarlet and gold.

"Goblin." Aries hissed in my ear as we walked up the stone steps towards him. The goblin was very short, well very short compared to Aries, he was only a few inches off compared to me. He bowed to us as we walked inside.

We walked to another set of doors, Aries whispered the words engraved upon them:

"'Enter, stranger, but take heed

Of what awaits the sin of greed,

For those who take, but do not earn,

Must pay most dearly in their turn.

So if you seek beneath our floors

A treasure that was never yours,

Thief, you have been warned, beware

Of finding more that treasure there.'"

"Well." Aries said, "That sounds dandy." I nodded in agreement as we stepped officially inside. And I knew, whoever tried to rob this place would be barking mad. It was so big, and many dangerous looking goblins were everywhere.

All the goblins were busy, writing something or running around. I was dizzy just by looking at them. Nanny Delilah led us to one of the counters. "

"Good morning." Nanny said to a goblin, "We've come to take money out of my vault."

"Name?" The goblin asked with nasal tone of voice.

"Delilah Pid Thday." Nanny replied.

"You have your key miss?"

Nanny nodded and reached into her purple handbag, after a second she pulled out a small gold key. The goblin regarded it closely. "Very well," he said, "I will have someone take you down to your vault. Griphook!"

"Griphook is down below sir, with the big man and the boy." Another goblin said with a flat voice. The goblin before us nodded, "You take them then, Eevinee." Eevinee nodded and motioned at us to follow.

We followed Eevinee toward one of the doors leading off the hall. Eevinee held the door open and to my surprise we were in a narrow stone passageway lit with flaming torches. I could see little railway tracks on the floor. Eevinee whistled and a small cart came hurtling up the tracks towards us.

I climbed in cautiously, Aries jumping on with no care in the world. After a while of moving around all four of us –including Eevinee—were compiled inside the small cart. After a while we were off!

It was amazing, and dissing at the same time. We hurtled through a maze of twisting passages, the cold air slapping against my cheek. Aries snuggled his head into my neck and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm going to be sick…" He whispered against my ear. His eyes shut tightly, "Tell me when it's over." He moaned.

I'm not going to lie, it was unpleasant at times. We plunged even deeper, passing an underground lake where huge stalactites and stalagmites grew from the ceiling and floor. Finally the cart stopped beside a biggish door in the passage wall.

Eevinee waddled out of the cart and forward. He unlocked the door and white smoke billowed out. Aries still held on to me as we shuffled forward. And I gasped. Both Aries and I looked inside the vault with wide eyes.

"And here we were, worried about your finance." Aries mumbled to Nanny. She smiled at us and shrugged, "Take your lot."

Aries and I didn't hesitate to reach out with greedy hands. Inside the vault were mounds of gold coins, and columns of silver. Just soon after we were pulled back on the small cart and headed back. Aries clung on to me again, but I was quite fond of this rusty old cart.

It felt as if it was driving me to an unknown adventure.


	6. Ollivanders

Nanny Delilah had to stop us once we got out of Gringotts, our pockets sagged with money and we both were excited to leave and spend it all.

As if reading my mind Nanny Delilah said with a scowl. "Don't you go and spend all of that money, you hear me? That is the only money you get for this school year." Aries and I nodded in sync, but anyone could tell we had other intentions with our money.

"I'm warning you…"

"Yes Nanny, we understand. We will buy everything on the supply list and nothing more" I said with an award winning smile.

"Suck up." Aries whispered in my ear. I resisted the urge to stomp on his foot. Nanny Delilah analyzed me then turned and shot a sharp look at Aries. "And you…"

Aries sighed, "Honestly Nanny, I don't think I'll be able to buy anything with Bea around. But I do admit, I am tempted." Aries grinned mischievously, "But, I won't. I promise." Nanny Delilah nodded in triumph, "Good lad. Now, you two stay together and go buy all the necessary things. I'll be in the Leaky Cauldron when you're done. That Sherry does sound appealing right about now." She gave us one last look and turned around, getting lost in the thick crowd.

Aries turned to me with a smirk, "Let's go check out the Nimbus Two Thousand!" I knew I should have said no, but the offer was too appealing. And we had the day to ourselves, what's a little detour? "Alright!"

We weaved around the crowd and made our way to the shop I saw earlier, and there it was. The Nimbus Two Thousand. It was beautiful, I knew that much. Even if I didn't know anything about broomsticks.

"What is…it used for?" I asked Aries, I pictured Nanny Delilah sweeping with it. But the idea is so absurd; the actual broom part of it was too flawless to be used as a house cleaning tool. Aries gave the broom a measuring look. I almost forgot, Aries knows as much as I do. After all, he's been a cat most of his life, or all of his life, either or.

"I— honestly, don't know. I just wanted to look at it." Aries shrugged embarrassed.

"It's used for flying, obviously." I turned around to see a boy with a pale, pointed face. He was sneering at us. I knew right away that I wasn't going to find him pleasing.

Aries looking at him sharply, "Oh?" He said coolly.

The boy nodded, "Yes. Racing brooms are used for Quidditch. But…" He looked us up and down with a smug smile. "They are quite expensive." I wanted to shove my hands into my pocket and shove all my money in his face and yell, "I think we are covered thanks!"

But I resisted a look from Aries kept my mouth shut. "And besides," The boy continued, "You look like first years; I mean you must be if you don't know about racing broom, first years aren't allowed to buy racing brooms. Rubbish, don't you think?"

Aries nodded, "Quite."

I sensed the conversation was over because Aries grabbed my wrist and pulled me away. "See you around." I called back to the boy. He gave me a lazy wave and walked away in a different direction. We lost him in the thick crowd in a second.

"What a wanker." Aries said, I playfully pushed his shoulder at the insult.

"Yes, he doesn't seem all that…nice, but that doesn't matter at the moment. We should get shopping and finish early. We can spend the rest of our free time exploring the shops." Aries nodded in agreement. "Alright, where do you want to start?"

I looked around, glancing over the closest shops. "Well, Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions sounds interesting, we can get our uniforms. While we're here." We walked in, both of us feeling quite nervous. But with one glance at Madam Malkin we relaxed, she was a stubby witch with a warm smile.

"Come along dears. We'll get you fitted. Hogwarts?" We nodded, "Okay dears." She took us to the back and made us stand on small stools. Right when we stepped up three other witches started to work with us. We slipped on long robes and they began sticking pins in the fabric, I was afraid they were going to poke me. But, they were quite skilled.

No later than ten minutes later we walked out of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions with one bag filled with our robes. I made Aries carry them; he didn't seem to mind much. Next we went to buy all our school books in a shop called Flourish and Blotts. Aries practically dragged me out. He had some trouble carrying sixteen books and one bag. "Do you need help?" I asked with a small smirk.

"No." He huffed, "Let's just get a cauldron and we can carry that around with everything inside."

We bought two cauldrons, two nice sets of scales, two telescopes, and then we dragged everything to the Apothecary. There I got us double supplies for potion ingredients. The shops were all very exciting, but we both sighed with relief when all we need was a wand and a pet.

"I don't believe it's necessary to get a pet." Aries stated when we sat down at a table in the Leaky Cauldron. We came to drop everything off with Nanny Delilah, which we should have done from the beginning.

"Why is that?" I eyed Nanny who was surrounded by lots of people. She was laughing and her cheeks were flushed. It was odd to see her so relax.

"Well, if you haven't noticed, I am a cat."

"Really? I never knew." I scoffed him, and rolled my eyes, "How are we going to send Nanny Letters?"

"I believe there will be spare owls at Hogwarts."

"I wanted an owl; I spotted this very beautiful snowy owl."

"Actually, if I remember correctly, there was a very big man that bought a snowy owl earlier, I saw him when we passed by."

"Oh- okay, that's fine. We don't need a pet. We can always send you with a letter in your small cat mouth, right?" Aries and I laughed, which attracted Nanny's attention. She excused herself and walked over to our table. "How is it dears. Are you done?" She eyed our table piled high with all of our stuff.

"We just need to hit Ollivanders." I replied. She smiled, her face suddenly going soft. Aries looked at me with eyebrows raised. "Well then… we'll be back then Nanny." I said softly, as we backed away.

"Well she's acting rather odd." Aries said once we were back in Diagon Alley. I nodded, it was odd. Nanny rarely smiled, she always had a vacant look in her eyes, but she never allowed but she never allowed herself to give up. If only she'd tell me what's on her mind. I may be able to help.

The thought left as soon as we took a step inside Ollivanders. The shop was rather narrow and shabby, once inside the whiff of dust hit my nose hard. It was a tiny place, empty except for a single spindly chair that Aries sat in immediately.

There were thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. I stayed silent; it felt wrong to disturb such an unobtrusive place. "Good afternoon," said a soft voice. I stiffened, and Aries almost fell out of the chair with surprise. An old man was standing before them, his wide, pale eyes shining like orbs through the gloominess of the shop.

"Hello Sir," I said gawkily. The old man smiled, probably sensing my discomfort.

"Well," He said, taking out a long tape measurer with silver marking out of his pocket. "Which is your wand arm?" I hesitated but said my right. He measured from my shoulder to my finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and around my head.

"I must say, it is a very interesting day. First the boy and now you two." Ollivander whispered as he skimming around the shelves, taking down boxes. "Sorry sir?" I asked, watching his willowy fingers dart and take a box.

He smiled darkly at me, "It's interesting to me, that a girl as strong as you needs a wand. It's all very- interesting."

I blinked, not knowing how to respond I stayed quite. I was relieved to hear him continue talking, "First, I gave away a wand that was a twin, a twin that brought pain and murder. And now, I must find a wand that will aid you. It will support you until you master your gift, a gift that should have been taught, and yet! Here you are, self-taught." He looked past me to Aries, "And then, I must find a wand suitable for an Animagus."

I could not see Aries, but I knew he went pale. "You both are…curious…cases." He said no more after that. I said nothing nor did Aries. We were both too stunned to speak.

After a while of testing dozens of wands Aries and I left Ollivanders with wands. Mine: Rosewood and Dragon Heartstring, 13 1/2 inches and very flexible. Aires: Blackthorn and Thestral tail hair also 13 ½ inches and also very flexible.

Before we completely left the shop Ollivander called after us. "I suspect that your school years will be interesting. My advice, study and gain power and knowledge. It will help you a great deal. I will only presume great things from you both." With that, he turned and vanished in the small shop.

Aries and I didn't talk on the way home. Our minds still wandered in that wand shop.


	7. The Platform and the Girl

"What a weird man." Raven says as she fiddles with her red hair.

I nod, "Indeed, but he may be the wisest man you will ever meet."

"If she meets him…" Luna mumbles. She smiles hurriedly when she sees my deadly scowl.

"_When_ you meet him dear, you will see how …intimating that old man can be."

"When will I go to Hogwarts Grandma?" Raven asks mournfully, poor dear. She wants to rush her young age and head off to Hogwarts as soon as she can, just to feel adventure. Who can blame her? Anyone would feel the same way; Hogwarts is just…too amazing.

"You are only seven dear. You still have four years left. Enjoy your youth."  
Raven mumbles to herself, something about 'stupid youth,' 'want to be a woman.'

"Okay dears, do you want me to continue, or are you tired?"

Both Raven and Luna shake their heads. "Please, continue." Luna says.

"Alright, if your sure-"

My last month with Nanny Delilah was filled with anticipation, I was restless. I read my text books for hours, practiced wand movements – but I didn't do actual magic, I knew Nanny would have my head if I did- and I pestered Nanny for any useful information on Hogwarts.

"Is it big?"

"Very big."

"Do you think I'll get lost?"

"Yes."

"Oh… do you have a map?"

"No."

"Will there be maps provided?"

"No."

"Will it be dangerous?"

"No, it's filled with sunflowers and daisies, nothing could possibly go wrong."

"Okay—what?"

"Bea Dear, Hogwarts can be dangerous. But don't worry about it. All will be fine."

"I guess you're right Nanny, one more question." *Sigh* "Do you want us to come back for Christmas?"

"Well of course dear! I don't want to spend Christmas alone."

Finally, a month full of anticipation, studying and wand flicking the day finally came for our departure. All three of us woke at seven, because the drive would be three hours long.

I packed all my belonging and checking three times to see if I got everything. I wore a comfortable sweater, and regular jeans. I don't want to wear my robes just yet.

I waited patiently by the door, my old luggage trunk at my feet. Aries came panting down the stairs, his arms wrapped around his black luggage trunk.  
"Oh hello Bea, nice of you to help me. I appreciate it." I scowled and moved to help him. I half dragged and have carried his trunk next to mine.

Aries let out a sigh of relief, "It's going to be a bloody pain carrying our trunks to Kings Cross." I shrugged, I didn't mind. All that really mattered was getting on the train.

I looked Aries over; he was dressed in regular street clothes. Black pants, and a regular black t-shirt, his black hair was slightly spiked up, and everything came together with his blue eyes.

"Well aren't you looking colorful?" I said with a half-smile. Aries looked down at himself, ad back up.

"I am a cat, and a cat is always well groomed." He smiled, showing off feline teeth. His teeth are very strange, they look like human teeth, but they have that feline edge to them. Aries just looks different; he doesn't look like a regular boy. I'm not saying he has whiskers sprouting out of his cheeks; he just… looks smarter, sly and mischievous. Of course, I wouldn't say this to Aries if you paid me money. I wonder how everyone will treat him.

Aries looked at me curiously, "Alright there Bea?"

I blinked, "Oh! Yes, yes. I'm just fine. I'm just thinking is all."

He nodded, "Yes, I've been thinking all month. About Hogwarts and Ollivander." He looked away from my gaze, "He gave me quite a fright. How did he know what I was, about what you can do? It's as if he knew something, something about us that we don't know. Do you ever just get the feeling that they know more about us than we do?" He looked down at me, his blue eyes suddenly furious.

"I don't like it. I don't like that we know nothing of the truth. But I will do something about it. When we go to Hogwarts, I'm going to gain knowledge, just like Ollivander said, and I'm going to learn the truth of my past."

Before I could respond Nanny came out of the kitchen holding two sandwiches in her hand, and another in her mouth.

"Leths Gol." She mumbled, her month filled with bread. She looked down at our trunks that seemed to radiate heaviness and frowned. She placed the two sandwiches in Aries hand and took out her wand. She pointed at the trunks and mumbled a series of words.

Suddenly, a loud pop came from our trunks, causing me and Aries to jump. I looked down at our trunks to find two pairs of wheels.

Aires smiled, "That's going to help."

Nanny smiled, "Alright, let's gets going." She stuffed her sandwich back in her mouth and walked out the front door, the two of us right at her heels. I didn't even look back.

We reached King's Cross half past ten. Aires took out our trunks from the back of Nanny's blue Ford Anglia car. She's very fond of her car.

I grabbed my trunk by the handle and started to roll it behind me, I stopped when Nanny yelled, "Well, aren't you going to say goodbye?"

I turned sharply around, "What? Aren't you going to walk us inside?"

She shook her head and gave me a look that said, 'Are you mad? Why would I do that?'

"What do you mean no?" Aires half shouted, "We don't know where to go!"

I walked back to stand at Aires's side. We both stared at Nanny, our faces probably mirroring our bewilderment. Nanny shook her head and moved towards us. "Here." She placed two tickets in my hand. "Your tickets for Hogwarts. Just find the train, it leaves at Eleven o'clock. Don't miss it." She gave me a swift kiss on the cheek and another on Aires cheek.

"B-but." I started to stammer after her, she opened her car door. She looked back at us.

"I had to find my own way to the train, so do you." She smiled darkly at us, obviously she knew something we didn't, "Don't forget to send letter." With that she got in her car and drove away.

We watched her drive away with our mouths hanging open. "I swear that woman lost the plot." Aries said with a deep grin. I smacked his arm, "She's not crazy, she just has a funny sense of humor." I said meekly.

"It doesn't look like you're laughing." Aries sighed and grabbed his trunk, "Well, come on then, we have a train to find." Half Heartedly, I followed Aries to the big train station that towered over us.

We wheeled into the station, dodging trolleys and packs of people. We followed the numbers. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10. Aries stopped and cursed loudly.

"Do you suppose she dropped us off in the wrong station?"

"No, the ticket says King's Cross, nine and three-quarters. It has to be here. Literally, right here!"

"We can ask one of the workers." I suggested, even though it would do no good.

"Oh yes, let's just go up and ask, 'Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a platform that doesn't seem to exists, there will be train there that will drive to a school for wizards and witches. Can you please point me to the right direction?' Ya, let's see how that goes. We'd be in a straight jack in an hour tops."

"I was only making a suggestion you prune-"

"Are you sure it's here Hermione dear?" We both looked over to see very muggle looking people. A father and a mother I presume. With them was a girl with lots of bushy brown hair. At that moment I gave thanks to my naturally curly black hair.

The girl, who probably was Hermione, nodded vigorously, "I am absolutely positive mum. Along with my letter came instructions on how to get onto the platform."

"If you're sure…" The mother looked down at Hermione, tears building in her eyes. "I love you dear." The mother gave Hermione a big hug. Then the father gave her another. "Stay safe, and stay away from boys." The father said with a halfhearted smile.

"I will dad." Hermione smiled at them one last time when she turned and faced the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Then…well…. I don't know what happened next because she vanished. She ran, and vanished. Poof. Just like that.

"Did you see that?" I asked Aries, resisting the urge to rub my eyes.

"Yes, we have to run straight to the barrier and we will get to the other side." Aries said confidently.

"If you say so…"

We waited until the parents left to move forward. We positioned ourselves just like the Hermione did and prepared to run. We hesitated at first, but the pull of the unknown was stronger. "Ready." I asked, Aries nodded. "1—2—3!"

We ran forward, I closed my eyes tightly; I didn't want to run at a brick wall with my eyes open. I tensed my body, preparing for the crash that was to come – but none came. I opened my eyes to smoke.

A train whistled screamed overhead, owls hooted, parents fussed over their children, soon to be students milled around the train, some getting on, some greeting other students. It was packed.

Aries stood at my side, his eyes looking all around him. "Well, lets get hurry and put our trunks somewhere and get a seat before we are clustered around people."

I nodded in agreement, anyone could tell Aries and I have a problem with flocks of people. We quickly placed our luggage in an empty compartment, and sat down waiting.

"Bea."

"Yes?"

"It all seems unreal, doesn't it?"

I smiled at him, it does seem unreal. It feels as if I'm going to open my eyes, and see that it's all a dream.


	8. The Journey

You could barely hear the noise of the other students getting on bored; it was slightly muffled but one could still hear the noises.

Aries fiddled with his shirt restlessly, reminding me of a cat twitching their tail back and forth.

"Are you alight?"

"I'm fine, just eager to leave."

We didn't talk much after that, we sat and listened to the crowd. Finally, a loud whistle sounded; indicating the departure of the train. I looked out the window, watching as parents gave last goodbyes and hugs. And I can't help but wonder how my parents, however they look like, would look standing there, amongst the crowd waving goodbye.

I quickly pushed the thought aside; I had a mother, and Its Nanny Delilah. That's all that really matters. The train began to move, the family members outside waved frantically, and a little girl with red hair ran with the train, trying to keep up with it. She was laughing and crying. I watched her until the train rounded the corner, and she disappeared.

It was at this moment, that it finally set it. Excitement bubbled from within me and I grinned wildly, its actually happening, I'm going to Hogwarts. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew that it was going to be better than any other place in this world.

I looked up at Aries; he sat on the seat opposite of me. His gaze was fixed tightly on the window, his eyes watching the houses flash by with great intensity. I opened my mouth to ask what he was thinking but the door of the compartment slid open, two red headed twins walked in with huge grins. "Sorry, but have you by any chance seen a giant tarantula?"

I resisted the urge to look down at the floor, half afraid of what I'd find. "No, I believe we would have noticed a big ugly spider wedging its way in." Aries said with a grin. One of the twins smiled in return, "Well, if a big ugly spider wedges its way in, come get us, we are in the compartment next door. I'm Fred Weasley and this is my brother George. See you later then." With that they turned and left.

Once they were out of sight I looked down hurriedly, "I hate spiders." I mumbled. Aries looked out the window once more. "I don't believe anyone fancies spiders."

The rest of the train ride was very anticlimactic. Aires was deep in thought, and I didn't want to disturb him. The only exciting thing that happened was a toad that was hoping outside the compartments door. We didn't buy any sweets from the cart, no matter how tempted I was to buy the Pumpkin Pastries. After what seemed like hours the train seemed to be slowing down. Excitement blossomed once again in the pit of my stomach.

"We should put on our robes now." I looked away as Aries changed, and then he turned around as I changed. We stuffed our street clothing in my trunk because there was little room in there, unlike Aries's.

We sat back down, now dressed in our long black robes. I couldn't help place the fabric between my fingers. A voice echoed through the train: "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train; it will be taken to the school separately."

Aries and I joined the crowd swamping the corridor. The train then slowed and finally stopped. People pushed and shoved their way toward the door and out on to a tiny platform. The night's air was cold, but not too unpleasant. I looked around eagerly, trying to catch a glimpse of Hogwarts but all I could see was a sea of heads. I made sure to latch myself on Aries's arm.

"Fris' years! Firs' years over here! All right there, Harry?" A big man with a hairy face loomed above the sea of heads; he was the only person I could see clearly. "C'mon, follow me – any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Fris' years follow me!"

Aries and I moved in sync with the crowd as we followed the big man down a steep, narrow path. It was so dark; I couldn't make out what was in front of me. "I can't see anything." I complained.

"Me neither." Aries whispered, as he held onto my arm. Dragging me along beside him. I thought that maybe he had cat vision of some sort, but I didn't mention it. Everyone was so quiet; I didn't want to be the loud mouth that ruined the silence.

"Yeh'll get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec." The big man said over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

And what we saw next was astonishing. I knew at that moment, that I was right. Hogwarts is the most beautiful place I've ever seen. A huge lake laid out before us, perched atop a high mountain on the other side was a massive castle with many steeples and towers. Just like the ones from the story books. But better.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The big man yelled, pointing to a fleet of boats bobbing in the water. I followed Aries in one of the boats, a blond haired girl and a thin boy followed.

"Everyone in?" The man shouted, he had a boat to himself, which isn't much of a surprise. "Right then – FORWARD!"

And we moved.

The boats glided smoothly through the dark lake. I didn't look down at the water, afraid of what may be looking up. Aries grasped my arm more tightly; a cat hates water after all.

We were all silent, staring that the beautiful castle overhead. "Heads down!" The man yelled as the first boats reached a cliff that was the base of the castle.

I bent my head along with everyone else and the little boat carried us through a curtain of ivy that covered an opening in the cliff.

The boats guided us through a dark tunnel, which I believe leads right underneath the castle itself. We scrambled out onto a rocky harbor when the boats came to a stop, "Oy, you there! Is this your toad?" The man asked, for he was checking all the boats.

"Trevor!" A round-faced boy yelled in delight, holding out his small hands. We then followed the big man up a passageway in the rock. We suddenly came out of the passageway onto smooth, damp grass right in the shadow of the castle.

And finally we walked up a flight of stone steps and gathered around a huge door. "Everyone here? You there, still got yer toad?"

Once the man saw everything was in order, he knocked loudly on the castle's door.


	9. The Sorting Hat

The big door swung open immediately. A tall, sophisticated looking, black haired woman – wearing emerald green robes – stood there. She had a very stern looking face, and I knew not to mess with her.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said the big man.

"Thank you Hagrid." So that's his name, "I will take them form here."

She turned and led us into the castle. The entrance hall was very big, the stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was so high it was hard to make out; just like the ones in temples but even bigger, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led to the upper floors; just like you see In magazines and the telly.

We followed Professor McGonagall across the flagged stone floor. The hum of thousands of voices sounded from a doorway from the right – what I presume to be the rest of the school – but Professor McGonagall didn't lead us to the doorway instead she brought us to an empty chamber off the hall.

We all moved together, making as much room as possible. But there was room, we were just nervous. At least I was.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor McGonagall began, "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in eh Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses." Oh no, "The Sorting is very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Fear prickled my stomach, making me shift uncomfortably. Aries squeezed my arm reassuringly.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in five minutes in front of the whole school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Everyone around me started to pat their hair down and brush down their robes. "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber and everyone began to whisper.

"How exactly do they sort us into houses…."

"….I heard it's painful…"

"I'm scared…."

"….I heard we have to fight…."

I closed my eyes, I wasn't worried much about how to get in. I was worried about being separated from Aries. He seemed to have read my mind because Aries whispered, "Don't worry Bea, it will all work out. You can't get rid of me that easily."

The blond girl that was on the same boat with us suddenly jumped and let out a gasp, then several people behind me started to scream.

"What the -?"

I gasped, as did everyone else. About a dozen ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. They were pearly-white and somewhat transparent, they glided across the room talking to one another, but more bickering than anything.

"Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance -." A chubby ghost monk said.

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chance he deserve? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost – I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had abruptly noticed us.

None of us, of course, answered

"New students!" declared the fat ghost, he beamed at us, "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

Aries nodded, I stayed still, not knowing how to handle the situation. It's not every day you see a ghost. "Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" The fat ghost said, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," a sharp voice said, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall. It was silly that ghosts followed the orders of a living person. "They know whose boss," whispered Aries. I prayed Professor McGonagall didn't hear.

"Now, form a line," she told us, "and follow me."

My legs turned to jelly once I found myself in front of the line. Aries gave my arm one last squeeze before letting go and finding himself a spot in line. I followed Professor McGonagall with haste, not wanting to be the cause of any delay.

We entered the double doors leading into the Great Hall.

And my first thought was how strange it was. For it was indeed strange.

It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles that were floating in the air over four long tables, where the rest of the students were sitting. These tables were laid with glittering golden plates and goblets. At the front of the giant room was another long table where adults were sitting, obviously the teachers.

I followed Professor McGonagall and led everyone up to the front of the giant room; I came to a halt in a line facing the other students, with the teachers behind us. Hundreds of faces looked up at us, but it felt as if they were only looking at me. I didn't want to make eye contact with everyone so I looked at the candles.

But saw to my surprise the ceiling dotted with stars. I heard a familiar voices whisper. "It's bewitched to look like the sky outside. I read it in _Hogwarts, A History_." Then I remembered that I read that too, and then I realized that the voice belonged to the girl form the train station, Hermione, I believe is her name.

I was slightly comforted by this, remembered things always feel good.

I quickly looked down when Professor McGonagall silently placed a four-legged stool in front of us. On top of the stool she placed a pointed wizard's hat. The hat was patched and frayed and very dirty. I scrunched my nose just by looking at it.

I noticed that everyone was looking at the hat, so I too, looked.

Then, it twitched.

A big opening came from the brim, and I realized that it was a mouth. And to all of our astonishment, it began to sing.

_"__Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!" 

The whole hall burst into applause at the hat finished. It then bowed to each of the four tables and became still once more, as if it never moved in a thousand years.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted." She paused and looked down at the scroll, "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl stumbled out of the line, she looked very scared. And I thanked the world I wasn't called first. But I knew Aries was next.

I drew my attention back when the hat shouted, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Aries, Alden!" I gulped and my palms started to sweat. I was nervous even though I wasn't the one in question. Aries on the other hand did not look scared. He walked smoothly out of the line and calmly placed the hat on his head. He had an amused look to his face.

The hat sat still on his head for a moment; finally it then shouted, "RAVENCLAW!" The table second from the left cheered. Aries took off the hat and gently placed it down on the stool and he padded over. Several Ravenclaws shook hands with Aries and patted him on the back.

I exhaled.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!" Terry walked over and sat down next to Aries, after he shook hands with fellow Ravenclaws.

Several more names were called, Brocklehurst, Mandy went to Ravenclaw where she squeezed herself next to Aries. A Brown, Lavender became the first new Gryffindor, and the table to the far left cheered very loudly.

A Bulstrode, Millicent became a Slytherin. A Evens, Cecil became a Ravenclaw; I noticed that she was the same girl from the boat.

Then the world went quite.

"Faine, Bea."

Blood pounded in my ears and I walked forward. I made my stride careless, I didn't want to seem scared or frightened. I made my face calm and well put together, just like Aries did.

I sat on the stool and gently placed the hat on my head.

"Oh." A small voice sounded in my ear. "Very interesting. Very, very interesting. And…very hard. You have noticeable courage, and very bright mind, There's talent – oh dear…. Wow… you have – power… my my…In all my years, you are a first. Just like the Animagus. You will have a great future…. You could fit perfectly in Slytherin, because of the language you speak…but…. No – wouldn't be right to separate you two…. It's obviously the right choice, do great things Miss Faine…. RAVENCLAW!"

I gasped in relief.

I took off the hat and gently placed it on the stool. My mind ran with questions. It's been running with questions ever since the day I Nanny Delilah told me my story. But my mind is even more jumbled.

I grinned wildly when I saw Aries standing up, clapping alongside the rest of the Ravenclaws.

My new family.

I sat down next to Aries, forcing Mandy to scoot over. I shook hands with Terry and Cecil. And several others. Finally I sat down with a great huff.

"That took a while didn't it?" Aries asked,

"What do you mean?"

"The hat took two minutes deciding where to put you." Cecil piped up.

"You must be very talented." An older Ravenclaw said.

I felt my cheeks warm, I don't like attention.

But I was glad when everyone turned their attention back to the Sorting.

Hermione, the girl from the train station, was placed in Gryffindor, which I'm not going to lie, was odd. I thought she was going to be a Ravenclaw. I was even hoping she was. A boy named Neville Longbottom was placed in Gryffindor.

Then a familiar face went up to the stool; it was the same boy from Diagon Alley. The one that laughed at our inexperience. He was immediately placed in Slytherin.

"Thought so." Aries growled, "He looks like the type."

He actually does.

More and more names were called, and I was slowly losing interest.

But I was sucked right in when they called his name.

"Potter, Harry."


End file.
